With advances in polyolefin technology, the use of polypropylene materials, particularly thermoplastic olefin materials (TPOs), in automotive applications has increased dramatically, replacing nonolefin materials such as acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene terpolymer, polyvinyl chloride, and polycarbonate. Thermoplastic olefins are uncrosslinked blends of olefin polymers and polyolefin elastomers. New reactor product TPOs are finding use in areas such as interior trim (e.g., dashboards and door panels) due to their soft feel, thermoformability, and resistance to ultraviolet light and heat.
The process of producing these parts involves the following steps: (a) extrusion or calendering of the TPO sheet, (b) embossing (on- or off-line) of the extruded or calendered sheet to produce a textured or "grained" surface, (c) laminating and/or bonding extruded or calendered sheet to a foam or fabric for softness, (d) topcoating or painting the sheet for UV, scratch and mar resistance, and (e) forming the final part or other article from the sheet by thermoforming or low pressure injection molding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,801 describes a polyolefin composition comprising (A) 70 to 90% of a propylene polymer material and (B) 30 to 10% of an olefin polymer material selected from the group consisting of (1) a partially crosslinked thermoplastic olefin elastomer composition consisting of a thermoplastic elastomer and an olefin rubber composition, (2) an uncrosslinked ethylene-propylene-conjugated diene terpolymer rubber, and (3) mixtures of (B)(1) and (B)(2). The composition provides low gloss after processing with retention of physical and mechanical properties.
A major drawback of TPOs has been their inability to retain embossed grain after the sheet is thermoformed into a large part such as a dashboard. The low melt strength and shear thinning that are typical of TPOs result in loss of the textured surface and walls that are too thin when the TPOs are formed into a part or other article.